Rukojmí
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Sotva týden poté, co Reid málem přišel o život kvůli nákaze antraxem, je BAU tým zavolán k přepadení banky. A Reid je opět v potížích. Upozornění: preslash, spoiler 4x24


**Rukojmí**

Když Morgan dorazil na místo činu, bylo všude plno vozidel a lidí. Všechny ty uniformy – policie, SWAT, kriminalisté i jeho vlastní tým, společně s několika novináři – se shromažďovaly v jedné veliké, nepřehledné skupině před místní pobočkou banky. Morgan zaparkoval svoje SUV kousek od ostatních aut a prodral se davem ke svému nadřízenému.

„Hotchi? Co se děje? Někdo přepadl banku?"

Hotch zvedl hlavu od monitoru laptopu položeného na kapotě jednoho z policejních aut, upřeně se na něj podíval, v očích něco zvláštního, a stroze přikývl. „Drží si tam dvanáct rukojmích a odmítá je propustit."

„Odkdy k tomu volají nás?" zeptal se Morgan nechápavě.

„Usoudili, že je to pro nás osobní záležitost," vysvětlil Hotch, a když viděl jeho zmatený výraz, dodal: „Dostali totiž hlášku, že jedním z rukojmí je náš agent."

Morgan se zamračil a okamžitě se pozorně rozhlédl okolo sebe. Viděl Emily, která stála opřená o jedno z policejních aut, mobil u ucha, viděl Rossiho, jak mluví s někým ze SWATu, ve tváři zamračený výraz. V davu policistů zahlédl také záblesk JJiných blonďatých vlasů.

Zhluboka se nadechl, aby se uklidnil, a podíval se zpříma na Hotche. „Kde je Reid?"

Hotch neodpověděl, namísto toho se podíval zpět k monitoru. „Garciová nám zajistila přenos z bezpečnostní kamery uvnitř budovy," oznámil mu tiše, napjatě, s jemným podtónem starostí v hlase.

Morgan se přes něj bez přemýšlení natáhl, aby se mohl podívat sám. Téměř ve středu obrazovky, uprostřed desítky vyděšených lidí, neklidně postával vysoký muž v tmavém oblečení, občas udělal několik kroků. V ruce měl pistoli. Když se mu podařilo najít mezi lidmi na obrazovce Reida, stáhlo se mu hrdlo. Mladík seděl bokem od ostatních, vedle něj posedávala nějaká tmavovláska a něco mu zřejmě říkala, ruku položenou na jeho rameni. Reid seděl trochu skrčeně, ramena svěšená a záda nahrbená, hlavu měl zakloněnou a opřenou o pult za sebou, vlasy spadlé do obličeje.

Morgan polkl.

„Co mu udělal?" dostal ze sebe namáhavě, nejistý, jestli vůbec chce slyšet odpověď, a konečně se mu na okamžik podařilo odtrhnout pohled od monitoru. „Hotchi? Co mu udělal?" zeptal se znovu, s větším důrazem.

Hotch se na něj upřeně podíval. „Zmlátil ho." Oči měl temné a Morgan si všiml, že měl jednu ruku zaťatou v pěst, stejně jako on.

Morgan potřásl hlavou, aby se trochu uklidnil, a odvrátil pohled od Hotche, znovu se upřeně zahleděl na obrazovku. „Proč se vždycky zaplete do něčeho nebezpečného?" zamumlal, hlas se mu mírně třásl. „Proč jen je to vždycky _on_?"

„Agente Hotchnere?" ozval se za nimi hluboký, neznámý hlas. Morgan ho ignoroval, pohled soustředěně upřený na monitor, všechny myšlenky směřující k Reidovi. Hotch se otočil. Muž před ním byl vysoký, s blond vlasy a tmavýma očima, na sobě měl policejní uniformu. „Jsem Jason River, velitel místní policejní jednotky. Tuhle akci mám na starosti." Na okamžik se odmlčel a na čele se mu objevily vrásky. „Slyšel jsem, že jedním z rukojmích je váš agent."

Hotch přikývl. „To je pravda. A nemá tam zrovna na růžích ustláno," dodal suše.

„Mohl byste mi říct, který z nich to je?" zeptal se policista věcně. „Pokusíme se ho dostat ven."

Hotch zamračeně povytáhl obočí. „Chceme je dostat ven všechny," oznámil mu pevně.

„Jistě." River souhlasně přikývl, obličej ledově klidný, chladný. „Tak který z nich je váš agent?" zopakoval.

Hotch mlčky ukázal prstem na obrazovku.

Policista se pár vteřin nechápavě díval na Reida, sedícího zhrouceně na podlaze banky, a pak překvapeně zamrkal. „Co?" zeptal se zmateně a potřásl hlavou. „Tenhle kluk?"

„_Doktor_ Spencer Reid," opravil ho Hotch úsečně a úmyslně přitom zdůraznil Reidův titul, „už pracuje u FBI skoro pět let."

River se téměř nedůvěřivě zamračil, ale nestihl odpovědět, protože Morgan opět odtrhl pohled od monitoru, tvář zamračenou, výraz divoký.

„Tenhle _kluk,"_ ironicky zvýraznil to slovo, hlas temný, „před pár dny zachránil tisíce lidí před psychopatickým teroristou a sám přitom málem umřel."

Policista zvedl ruce před sebe, dlaněmi k Morganovi a ustoupil o krok zpět, jakoby uhýbal před jeho pulsujícím vztekem. „Promiňte, pane," zamumlal. „Nemyslel jsem to tak. Omlouvám se."

„V pořádku," ujistil ho Hotch ledově, aniž mu věnoval pohled.

Morgan se už Rivera nevšímal, nereagoval na jeho omluvu a neotočil se ani, když River něco zamumlal a spěšně odešel, jen chvíli sledoval na obrazovce Reida, než se podíval na Hotche. „Jdu dovnitř," oznámil mu nesmlouvavě.

Hotch k němu obrátil tvář. „Ne," zamítl to okamžitě, prudčeji, než měl v úmyslu.

Morgan pohodil hlavou. „Nenechám ho tam, Hotchi!" prohlásil plamenně. Jeho výraz jasně prozrazoval, že si to nenechá nijak vymluvit.

Hotch na okamžik zavřel oči, jako by se rozhodoval, jestli má vůbec nějakou šanci mu to zakázat. Pak si povzdychl a mírně svěsil ramena. Pomalu přikývl. „Buď opatrný."

Morgan neodpověděl, jen mu věnoval krátký pohled těsně předtím, než rozhodně vyrazil k bance.

xXx

Hotch stál napjatě u auta a díval se upřeně na přenos zevnitř budovy. Nemohl polknout, v krku měl knedlík, který mu v tom bránil. Dech měl mírně zrychlený.

Trhaně se nadechl, když se na monitoru, těsně vedle Reida pomalu objevila Morganova známá postava a trochu se mu ulevilo, když zjistil, že si únosce nového rukojmí nevšiml. Celkově to však povzbuzující nebylo.

Teď tam tedy měl agenty _dva_. Dva agenty, kterým hrozilo velké, možná dokonce smrtelné nebezpečí, zatímco on stál venku, sledoval to, co se uvnitř dělo, na monitoru a nemohl jim v tu chvíli vůbec nijak pomoci.

River, který se k němu opět připojil, mu nahlédl přes rameno. Okamžitě zaregistroval na obrazovce Morgana a oči se mu rozšířily. „Vy jste ho tam pustil?" křikl na něj naštvaně, tváře mu vztekem zrudly. „Zbláznil jste se? Co když se to nějak zvrtne?"

Hotch na něj chvíli beze slova zíral a v duchu s ním souhlasil. „Morgan to zvládne," prohlásil však potom, v hlase větší jistotu, než jakou doopravdy cítil.

Policista pokrčil ostře rameny, stále nedůvěřivý, stále rozhněvaný. „Jak chcete," pohodil hlavou. „Ale je to na vaši zodpovědnost." Téměř vrčel.

Hotch přikývl a vrátil se pohledem opět k monitoru.

Upřímně doufal, že jeho důvěra v Morgana je oprávněná.

xXx

Morgan doufal, že když budovu obejde, podaří se mu to. Nemohl jít předním vchodem, ale možná, že kdyby se tam dostal zadem… Celý tým nebo jednotka SWAT by se tudy dostat nemohla. Jemu – samotnému – by to ale projít mohlo.

A prošlo.

Dostal se do budovy, bez váhání se tiše jako myš dostal k pultu a skrčil se za něj, vystrčil zpoza něj opatrně hlavu a rozhlédl se okolo sebe. Nikdo z rukojmích si ho nevšiml, všichni hleděli upřeně na ozbrojeného muže, který se právě díval ven z okna.

Několik metrů před ním seděl na zemi Reid a ta tmavovláska. Morgan se tiše, nepozorovaně připlížil až k nim. Teprve teď si všiml, že si Reid tiskne jednu dlaň pevně k boku, zatímco druhou držel za ruku onu tmavovlasou dívku, která seděla vedle něj. Morgan slyšel jeho trochu namáhavé oddychování, Reid měl hlavu svěšenou, stejně jako ramena, a tak ho neviděl. Zato dívka ano, oči se jí rozšířily šokem a ona se prudce nadechla, aby něco řekla, ale Morgan si dal okamžitě prst křížem před rty, a tak beze slova ústa zase zavřela, s poslušným přikývnutím. Mírně se pousmála.

Reid právě v tu chvíli nečekaně zvedl hlavu, podíval se na ni a pak se okamžitě ohlédl směrem, kterým se dívala. Když mu pohled padl na Morgana, pootevřel překvapeně rty. Oči se mu rozšířily.

„Morgane!" zasyčel tiše, ale ostře. „Co tady děláš?"

„Jste od FBI?" zeptala se dívka Morgana šeptem, s nadějí. „Dostanete nás odsud?"

Přikývl. „Uděláme všechno, co bude v našich silách, abychom vás odsud všechny v pořádku dostali," přislíbil jí.

Opět se podíval na Reida, pohledem sklouzl od jeho rozcuchaných vlasů a roztrženého obočí, přes bledé líce, k rozbitému a zakrvácenému spodnímu rtu a potom zpátky na tvář, kde mu kůže pod levým okem začínala pomalu promodrávat. Zalapal ohromeně po dechu, oči mu ztmavly vzteky. Jak mohl někdo tohle udělat zrovna Reidovi?, napadlo ho. _Proč_ zrovna Reidovi?

Přesto se přemohl a jemně se na něj usmál, i když se téměř třásl vzteky. „No tak, Reide, snad by sis nechtěl užívat mejdan beze mě?" odpověděl se zpožděním na jeho předchozí otázku.

Reid se bolestně ušklíbl.

Morgan zvážněl a tiše, aby na ně neupoutal pozornost, se k němu přisunul blíž. Zvedl pomalu ruku a něžným pohybem mu shrnul tmavé vlasy z obličeje za uši, aby se mohl lépe podívat na jeho zranění. „Jak ti je?" zašeptal.

„Myslím, že mám zlomené žebro, ale jinak…" řekl Reid tiše a pokrčil rameny. „Už mi bylo i hůř."

Typický Reid. Vždycky pokládal své problémy za méně důležité než ty cizí. Ale proboha, teprve před pár dny ho po tom děsném antraxovém případu propustili z nemocnice, měl být teď doma, měl odpočívat, měl se zotavovat a nabírat sílu, neměl být tady, neměl být zase ohrožován, neměl být opět zraněn. Morgan zavřel oči a potřásl hlavou.

„Je možné mu to rozmluvit?" zeptal se po chvíli a střelil pohledem k lupiči. Nebo to ani nebyl lupič? Nezdálo se, že by se nějak zajímal o získání peněz, spíše to vypadalo, že mu jde jen o ty lidi, které teď držel jako rukojmí.

„To jsem zkoušel," zamumlal Reid a uhnul pohledem, jako by říkal „_zkoušel jsem to a takhle jsem dopadl"_. „Neposlouchal ani slovo z toho, co jsem mu řekl, je paranoidní, přesvědčený o tom, že jsme se proti němu všichni spikli a chceme mu ublížit."

„Dostanu tě odsud," slíbil mu Morgan vášnivě.

„Ne." Odmítl ho Reid pevně a zavrtěl rozhodně hlavou. „Všimne si, že chybím, je na mě trochu… vysazený," dokončil váhavě větu.

„Ale…" pokusil se Morgan protestovat.

„Ne, Morgane," zavrčel Reid. Oči mu plály. „Nechápeš to? Zaměřil se na mě, a pokud… _zmizím_… bude zuřit. Někdo z těch lidí tady by to odnesl, copak to nevíš?"

„Ano, ale nebudeš to _ty_!"

Reid na něj pár vteřin bez mrknutí oka zíral, ve tváři směsici pocitů. Pochopení, nesmělost, odhodlání. Radost. Důvěru. Smutek. Morgan se pod tím intenzivním pohledem zachvěl. Dech se mu zadrhl v hrdle. Vypadalo to, ach, bože, vypadalo to, jako by Reid po té dlouhé době konečně pochopil, _proč_ tam s ním Morgan vlastně je. Proč tam s ním _vždycky_ je, proč stojí vždycky při něm, proč je to vždycky on, kdo je s ním, když potřebuje podporu nebo útěchu, proč je tam vždycky pro něj, i když si chce třeba jen popovídat, proč je vůči němu tak ochranitelský. Reid otevřel ústa, očividně mu chtěl něco říct, nakonec však jen mlčky zavrtěl hlavou.

Morgan bezděčně zauvažoval, jestli je dobře nebo špatně, že Reid nic neřekl. Jestli je dobře nebo špatně, že Reid pochopil, že _ví_.

„Hej!"

Morgan i Reid se prudce ohlédli po hlase, který je tak nečekaně vyrušil. Jejich únosce na ně hleděl – stejně jako všichni ostatní lidé v bance, ačkoli jejich obličeje vyjadřovaly zcela jiné pocity – ve zrudlé tváři výraz čirého vzteku, klouby ruky, v níž držel zbraň, úplně bílé, když jí zmateně mával ve vzduchu kolem sebe. Dívka vedle nich tlumeně, vyděšeně vypískla.

„Co to sakra je? Co tu děláš?" zakřičel muž na Morgana, hlas mu přeskakoval, oči měl vytřeštěné, jako by mu měly každou chvíli vypadnout z důlků. Pak se jeho zájem soustředil na Reida. „Ty ho znáš! Kdo je to?" V jeho hlase bylo v tu chvíli ještě více vzteku, intenzivnějšího vzteku, než předtím, pokud to vůbec bylo možné. „Tak kdo to je!" zařval na něj a zamával zbraní nebezpečně blízko Reidovu obličeji.

Dívka se prudce nadechla, zatímco Morgan se díval do Reidových rozšířených očí. Nevěděl, jestli se muž chystá Reida zastřelit, praštit ho do hlavy pažbou pistole nebo ho jenom vystrašit, ale na tom v tu chvíli nezáleželo. Nepřemýšlel. Ve zlomku sekundy vyskočil ze země a vrhl se na jejich únosce. Pěstí ho silně praštil do čelisti a muž sebou trhl dozadu.

„Morgane!" vykřikl Reid, v hlase se mu odrážel veškerý strach, který mladý agent právě cítil. „Dereku!"

Rukojmí se stáhli dál od nich, dál od rvačky, dál od zbraně, zatímco Morgan muže stíhal jednou tvrdou ranou za druhou, ze všech sil se ho snažil dostat co nejdál od Reida a vyrvat mu pistoli z ruky.

Protože pokud něco opravdu musel, pak to bylo ochránit Reida. Zajistit, aby mu už nikdo neublížil. Na ničem jiném mu nezáleželo.

Únosce ho prudce praštil levačkou do spánku, ale Morgan si toho téměř ani nevšiml a okamžitě mu to oplatil tím, že ho nakopl kolenem do břicha. A pak se s ním začal přetahovat o zbraň, zatímco mu v uších zněl Reidův křik, opakované, vyděšené volání jeho jména.

xXx

Hotch zasyčel, když viděl, jak se Morgan na únosce vrhá a snaží se mu vyrazit zbraň z ruky, zatímco se muž jeho výpadům a ranám zuřivě bránil. To je celý Morgan, napadlo ho a on zkřížil paže na hrudi, nehty jedné ruky se mu bolestivě zarývaly do svalu na paži. Morgan, hrdina vždycky odhodlaný udělat správnou věc, nehledě na to, do jakého nebezpečí se tak dostane on. A pokud se jednalo o Reida… Položil by za něj život, ani by nezaváhal.

Do háje, neměl ho tam vůbec pouštět!

Trhl sebou, když Morgan dostal pořádnou ránu pěstí zboku do hlavy, ale zdálo se, že si toho pořádně ani nevšiml, a pral se tvrdě dál, jako by se nic nestalo. A pak najednou Morgan i únosce zmizeli ze záběru.

Hotch, dokonale vyvedený z míry, zabubnoval prsty na hranu monitoru. „Morgane," zavrčel vztekle, hlas se mu třásl napětím. „Tak sakra, Morgane, ukaž se!"

Nervózně si přejel dlaní zezadu po krku a zhluboka se nadechl.

Morgan byl pořád mimo záběr.

Všichni lidé venku před bankou ztuhli a zadrželi dech, když se z budovy ozval výstřel.

xXx

Výstřel dozněl do hlubokého, děsivého ticha a oba muži – Morgan i jejich únosce – pomalu, hrůzostrašně pomalu dopadli na kachlovou podlahu banky. Kolem nich se začala rozlévat kaluž krve.

„Dereku!" vykřikl Reid, hlas znějící slzami a emocemi se mu lámal. Přes bolest v hrudi se namáhavě zvedl do stoje a na slabých, vratkých nohou se klopýtavě vydal napříč halou banky. „Dereku," zavolal znovu, tentokrát slaběji, jeho zvolání se zlomilo do trhavého vzlykotu.

Neschopný udržet se déle na nohou, padl na kolena na tvrdou podlahu vedle obou mužů. Nezajímal se o únosce, jediné, co bylo důležité, bylo zjistit, jestli je Morgan naživu, jestli je v pořádku. Na ničem jiném nezáleželo.

Morgan, uvězněný pod nehybným a bezvládným tělem druhého muže, se nečekaně pohnul a něco zachraplal. Reidův pláč propukl naplno, přestože se do něj přimíchal úlevný, mírně hysterický smích. Morgan byl naživu! Pokusil se odstrčit z něj druhého, nepochybně mrtvého muže, ale nedařilo se mu to, byl slabý, moc slabý, a mrtvé tělo příliš těžké na to, aby s ním pohnul. Jeden z rukojmích, vysoký, svalnatý muž, se zvedl a beze slova mu pomohl mrtvého odstrčit.

Morgan se s těžkým oddychováním posadil, ret roztržený, pravé oko mu rychle otékalo. Ale usmíval se a Reid se k němu bez přemýšlení vrhl, prudce ho objal kolem krku, pevně se k němu tiskl, bez ohledu na bolest v polámaných žebrech. A Morgan ho objímal, téměř ho drtil ve svých pažích, obličej pohřbený v jeho vlasech.

„Už je to v pořádku," zamumlal mu Morgan do vlasů. „Je to v pořádku," zopakoval právě ve chvíli, kdy někdo s hlasitou ranou vyrazil dveře banky a dovnitř se nahrnulo několik policistů se zbraněmi v pohotovosti a v neprůstřelných vestách, v čele s Hotchem.

Dva policisté se sklonili k mrtvému únosci, zatímco ostatní muži se rozhodli postarat o pořád ještě vyděšené rukojmí.

Hotch se okamžitě vrhl k nim. „Morgane, Reide!" zvolal a klekl si k nim. „Není vám nic?" zeptal se.

„To bude dobrý, Hotchi," zašeptal Morgan pomalu. Reida však nepustil. „Je po všem."

„Určitě?" zeptal se Hotch pro jistotu, když viděl, že má Reid tváře vlhké slzami a jak křečovitě zarývá prsty do Morganových ramen.

Morgan rozhodně přikývl.

Hotch se na něj chvíli díval, jako by hodnotil jeho důvěryhodnost. „Tak dobře," rozhodl se nakonec a vstal. „Budu venku," zamumlal.

„Díky." Morgan se na něj vděčně podíval. „Jo, Hotchi?" zavolal na něj ještě.

Hotch se k nim otočil. „Ano?"

„Můžeš zařídit, aby byli venku připravení zdravotníci?"

„Samozřejmě," přikývl okamžitě a věnoval jim poslední pohled, než vyšel z budovy.

Morgan k sobě ještě jednou pevně přitiskl. „Dostanu tě odsud," zamumlal těsně u Reidova ucha a vstal z podlahy. Natáhl k němu paže. „Tak pojď, Reide," řekl mu a pomohl mu na nohy. Jeho ruce však nepouštěl. Namísto toho k němu přistoupil blíž a objal ho jednou paží okolo pasu.

„Morgane, můžu přece chodit!" namítl Reid slabě a přitiskl si ruku k boku. „Nepotřebuju, abys mě podpíral," oznámil, ale v přímém rozporu se svými slovy s jistou dávkou ochoty zvedl jednu paži – druhou dlaň si stále pevně tiskl k bolavým žebrům – a položil ji kolegovi zlehka okolo krku.

Morgan si tiše odfrkl. Reid na něj upřel tázavý pohled, tmavé oči velké a hluboké.

„Já vím," řekl mu Morgan s křivým poloúsměvem a než stačil Reid jakkoli zareagovat, zvedl si ho bez námahy do náruče. „Ale jako zraněný si zasloužíš jistý komfort," dodal hlasem, ve kterém Reid zaslechl jak pobavení a úlevu, tak i poslední zbytky hněvu na muže, který si mu dovolil ublížit.

A tak Reid nebojoval proti měkkému sevření Morganových silných paží, nechal se nést ven z budovy banky a s vděčným úsměvem na bledém obličeji mu důvěřivě zabořil tvář do ramene. „Děkuju ti," zamumlal.

„Za nic. Udělal bys pro mě to samé, kdybys mě unesl." Morgan se usmál v tutéž chvíli, kdy se Reid rozechvěle zachichotal, a zamířil neomylně k nedaleko stojící sanitce. Opatrně uložil Reida na lehátko.

„Myslím, že má pár zlomených žeber," řekl jedné ze zdravotnic, pak se obrátil zpět k Reidovi a chytil ho za ruku. „Víš, budeme s tím muset něco udělat. Myslím s tím tvým nešťastným zvykem přitahovat potíže."

„Co?" zeptal se Reid zmateně.

Morgan se jemně usmál. „Myslel jsem třeba na bodyguarda, co říkáš?"

Reid k němu zvedl oči a na tváři se mu rozhostil mírný úsměv. „Myslel jsem, že toho už mám."

Morgan na něj chvíli zíral. Díval se na tu milovanou, zbitou tvář, ze které na něj koukaly neuvěřitelně jiskřící oči. Pak jemně stiskl jeho prsty a své dlani a usmál se. „To se teda vsaď."


End file.
